


king

by 0fficiallyLeah



Series: changes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Development, Men of Letters Bunker, Pre-Slash, Sassy Crowley, beth's in charge, short fic, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fficiallyLeah/pseuds/0fficiallyLeah
Summary: When Crowley felt the tingle up his spine from being summoned, he had a relatively good idea of what to expect.The Winchesters. In the dungeon. With the angel blade."Well, this is a surprise." Sarcasm was always the best defense.





	king

When Crowley felt the tingle up his spine from being summoned, he had a relatively good idea of what to expect.

The Winchesters. In the dungeon. With the angel blade.

So when he ended up in the library of the bunker in front of a small, petite, brunette, he had never laid eyes on before and yet seemed oddly familiar, he was at a loss. He looked up at the ceiling, but there was no devil's trap keeping him stuck.

"Well, this is a surprise." Sarcasm was always the best defense. After he rejected Dean’s phone call a few days ago he was expecting repercussion, but this seemed like he was getting off rather easy; usually they tried to be more intimidating – key word: tried. 

"Crowley." The girl nodded. She wasn't even holding any sort of weapon.

"Did I get bumped up to the VIP list? No more dark and dungy basement?" She shrugged. "Let me guess. New hunter? Thought she could prove herself to the Winchester, gather information? Invite the boyfriend over when the parents aren't home?"

"No. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to bring you here without telling them? They're in the kitchen. I've enforced a no eating in the study policy, and well, I made pie. I simply thought you may be more helpful if you weren't kept like a caged animal." 

"Really? So I'm free to roam then?" 

"No." Came a gruff response from behind him. Crowley turned to see Castiel sitting comfortably in a chair holding his blade. Hmm.

"You don't really expect that to stop me do you? Your fierce soldier of God has turned into a lap dog." He turned back to face the girl, not even remotely scared to have his back on the Winchester's pet.

"I don't need to stop you. I'm doing you a favor. I've got some information for you and then I'm going to need information in return." She reached for a file resting on the table beside her.

"I'm the king of hell." He stated. "I don't do favors. However, if you'd like to make a deal." He let his eyes roam over her suggestively trying to make her relatively uncomfortable, to see what she was made of.

"Crowley." Dean's voice boomed from the doorway behind the girl. "Seriously, shut up." He reached out for the folder, but the girl pointedly looked at the beer bottle in his hand. "Dude, it's not food." Though he was already turning to return from where he came. The girl shaking her head as he went.

"The boys happened to stumble across a rogue demon. They were bringing a little too much attention to themselves." She handed Crowley the file. "It claimed to have been loyal to Abaddon and once you regained 'control'," He didn't appreciate air quotes, "it went off on its own. It has a personal vendetta against the Winchesters. For whatever reason it called them out, and then got away." He flipped through the articles and other papers, some that even looked like typed notes. Apparently, whoever this girl was, she seemed more like a secretary than a hunter. "I figure that you would want to nip this subordination in the bud. Since ‘king of hell’ isn't actually a permanent title. Especially if word gets out, and more demons start branching out, and then you'll have factions, and then it'll be just like Abaddon all over again. Except this time, the Winchesters won't be looking out for you."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because the last time they helped you, Dean got saddled with the mark of Cain." Her voice picking up in volume.

"And what am I supposed to do in return for this 'favor'?" 

"Help me research how to remove the mark." She said like that was simple. Like it wasn't what he had been doing since Dean went haywire. However, judging from the information he had been handed and what she had said, he knew she was leaving out a vital clue he would need to track down the demon.

"So tell me. What am I missing?" He gestured to the folder before slapping it down on the table. The noise was loud in the still room and suddenly, moose decided to join the party, following in behind squirrel. 

"The thing said it had a problem with Lilith and was well acquainted with Alastair. I didn't care for how it seemed like everyone it mentioned was dead. It knew you used to be buddied up with Lilith." Dean didn't do a very good job disguising his own disgust at the memory. Crowley couldn't stop his eye roll, but he admitted to himself that the information helped narrowed down the pool of prospects.

"Fine." Crowley conceded to the girls demands.

"Dean and I have a case two states over. Castiel will be staying with Beth. Just do as she says and we won't have a problem." Sam ordered. Beth gave Crowley her own nod. 

He was surprised, though he didn't really know why. He could see a look in her eye. He knew that he and Sam had been looking for a permanent solution for the mark. As much as he enjoyed the black eyes, he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of an indestructible Winchester. They all knew it was just a matter of time until the mark reclaimed Dean. Beth didn't strike him as a hunter. He didn't know her, didn't know her story, but that look told him that if someone could find the answers, for some God only knows reason, it was going to be her.

"When have we ever had a problem?" He sassed, before popping out. When she needed his help she'd be in touch. Right now he needed to find his own answers.

 


End file.
